On The Run
by Theresa471
Summary: The Continued series from Retribution and the back lash with the number four man being killed in Loksat's organization.
1. Chapter 1

This new series is a continuation of " Retribution"

ON THE RUN

It's been three days since the shooting of Union leader James Whitmore from an unknown suspect, police authorities have been unable to figure out just who might of killed Whitmore, even though up close he was killed with a gun, to suspect that he might of known the person that had come in contact with him in the first place, he was found in his office late afternoon.

When one of his dock managers Jerry Brewster had found him in his chair with two shots to the chest.

At the time video cameras were disabled, even though the security people at his district warehouse office have been unable to find any traces, of who it might of been that entered his office at the time.

Rumors had been flying left and right that Union Member Whitmore have been involved with the mafia, and several different organizations including Daniel Pierce's drug ring aka Loksat.

However when the Loksat organization had found out that the latest Cocaine shipments arrived in California, after coming from Korea was hijacked, there is a possible rumor that the Loksat group might of sent someone in to try and take over with maybe shooting James Whitmore, or even another group from the outside to make possible extra money from the black market.

/

Susan Rollins was waiting for her boyfriend Jerry Brewster, he was being interviewed once again by the police and F.B.I., since he's a under cover cop himself, even though on the take to make the extra cash on the side.

She was responsible any way for killing Whitmore, when she was ordered by her superiors to finally take him out, but at the time, she had left him still alive at the time of the shooting, however she was thinking on who might of finished the job with having to cut his throat as well, it was a real puzzle as to what exactly was behind the nightmare.

Brewster arrived at Susan's apartment after a day with the authorities, he had called her earlier that he was done talking with them, and the fact he will bring chinese food home for the both of them.

He walks in with his bundle, she comes over to help him out with the packages. "How did everything go Jerry with the police and F.B.I.? Asking with great concern for there well being.

"The same usual questions, however everyone is worried as to who actually killed him with his throat having been cut is the real mystery, at the time I had no idea that all of the video cameras have been disabled."

"When I left that man after shooting him, he was still alive after checking his pulse, before leaving quickly." She repeated herself.

"Well no matter, we are safe for now, until something else comes, but for now I am in charge of the warehouse district business, until someone else is voted in by the union members, and as for the Organization for Loksat, I have not heard a peep out of them in three days, since Whitmore was found.

/

Castle had decided there was nothing more to do in California, having finished his work, along with his father having to be gone now until he surfaces once again.

As for his wife Kate Beckett, she was glad it was over with for now, even though she knew that Loksat's organization won't be giving up that easliy with getting there cocaine into the country.

She was some what still mad at her husband, for the way he treated her three days ago, with his roughness in the bedroom to hurt her a little, he hasn't touch her since, and she needed to know why he was acting like he has been doing of late.

She had to get to the cause of it anyway, before they head back to New York and there lives.

She decided to have it out with him right now heading back into the motel room.

When she walked back into the room, her husband was sitting in front of his laptop.

"Rick, I need to speak with you right now about something that happened three days ago in the bedroom." He looked up to see her standing in the entrance all hot and bothered.

"I told you three days ago Kate, I was sorry for being too rough with you, what do you want me to say else?" He moved to shut down his lap top to get up to go outside for some fresh air.

"Oh no you don't!, tell me why your not touch me for three days now Rick." She inquired with her statement. She was mad.

"I am just still upset Kate with my father and the way I acted with you because of it, I am truly sorry, I can't right now!" He replied while breaking away from his wife.

"What is it I have to do to prove that I love you, and just don't care about your father's action." She moved to push him against the door to kiss him really hard and passionated, along with grabbing his penis through his pants to have him catching his breath.

"My god Kate!" Was all he could say at the heat of the moment.

And before he knew it, she was pulling him all of the way into the bedroom, and closing the door completely, she was going to show how she was going to make love to him with no roughness involved.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Tw0 On The Run

Loksat's organization is reeling still from the news with James Whitmore having been killed, just like all of the others in the chain of command.

Anthony had asked for a emergency meeting with all of the members, to figure out the next move on there part.

From his sources on the street, he had found out that it wasn't Jackson Hunt or his black ops group that were not involved with the killing of Whitmore, it was another covert unit deep inside the C.I.A.

He had set up the meeting to be tomorrow morning at his home in Beverly Hills, he would be sure to have plenty of security people on hand to protect them for the most part.

But for now, the organization still had another shipment of drugs coming in from Korea and other countries, to be here within the next week, by air craft carrier helicopters, for which he paid a great deal of money of his own accounts.

He was able to contact almost everyone, along with calling Jerry Brewster now in charge of the District warehouse, until they are able to find a new man to take over. There is always a vote that is taken on just who is next in line, but since the number five man is Senator Hathaway, he is currently overseas with the President of the United States for a peace keeping mission with the Iraq government to try and work out a deal for a truce.

/

Since it's been three days. Joan hasn't received a message from her superiors, she was wondering on whether this was a good or bad thing for when it comes to the C.I.A. and it's top man in charge.

Jackson Hunt having to laying in bed in her apartment, they would not be leaving for a few more days to tie up some loose ends first, like with the sale of the cocaine and the other merchandise that the boys were able to steal.

"Since I have been dealing with the C.I.A. a long time, I can still never understand them in the first place, for when it comes to covert operations or any type of mission that is given, but tell me something, how did you know that Keisha was a agent, even though you explained to me a few times." He asked greedy.

"Because Jackson my dear, I am one of those type of agents, I just happened to be a double agent on the some what better side of it, to mostly save your life, since I did fall in love with your lovely body and face." She muses with him with playing with his hair on his chest.

" Any rate Joan, we are just lucky the covert group manager, who ever is in charge, didn't send a back up team just in case you failed with the mission.

"You know what!, come to think of it, I think you are right in that area Jackson, we will need to be very careful with who we meet, during the next few days, before we finally do leave for the road." She replied before moving her body over his to play, she been wanting to screw him for the past few hours, since he had needed his rest from all of the running around they had been doing the past few days.

/

Since they decided to stay in California after all with the mess his father had left behind. Castle having to come back from seeing his friend Mason at the Great Detective Society, decided to pick up some Chinese food near the motel they were staying, it would be a sort of a peace offering with his wife, after the way he's been behaving of late, just because of his father's altitude, and actions with his buddies with the Black Ops group.

When he walked into the motel room, he found his wife sitting outside the balcony relaxing with the laptop and the internet.

She was recovering from last night's bedroom antics. She was still some what sore through out her entire body inside and out.

"Kate, there you are, what's going on?" He gets closer to kiss his wife on her cheek.

"Feeling better Rick, I am sorry for over doing it last night with your private parts?" She smiled at him before pulling him down for another kiss.

"I will live Kate, maybe later you can give me a massage to help with the soreness for the most part, and other areas of my body."

"I will see what I can do Rick, otherwise how was your friend at the Great Detective Society?"

"Go ahead and mock Kat!e, besides my friend is doing really well, his group is very busy lately with a number of cases to be working on, thanks to the promotion from the murder investigation a few weeks ago."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three On The Run

Corey Madison called in his special pass word to his group, he had left a message, letting them know that Whitmore was dead for real finally.

His group had a great deal to lose with Whitmore having to be alive, with his involvement with Loksat and the drugs that would be funded coming into the United States, worth a fortune for those interested in reselling those drugs back at a profitable margin.

Madison was told over the phone to chill out for now, until the heat is off for now with the investigation into the murder of the union leader James Whitmore. He would have to work with the new temp in charge Jerry Brewster to take over the Warehouse district, and Union members having to still be on a hold out.

For some odd reason, Madison had check the employees working, they lost three men having to leave without having been notified as to why they left in the first place.

He went back to work on his computer after finishing his conversation with Senator Hathaway long distance from Colebrook, Maine.

/

Joshua and his friends were not happy to be back to there unit in Albany, New York, they rather be out in the field like Hunt and Joan, they missed the thrilled of the action for the most part. But for Joshua, he was still reeling from the death of Keisha.

He had no idea, until Joan pointed it out that she was a contract killer in the first place, and for him to almost fall in love with the woman. The next time he gets involved, he will be sure to have a back ground check on the lady.

Jerome and Tyrone were coming out of there barracks, when they saw Joshua sitting on the steps. "Joshua, how are you?", they asked in unison.

"Terrible guys!, what's going on with the commander, why did he want the both of you in his office?"

"He wants all three of us to go on a mission in the woods for target practice, it's an exercise with the entire group, and we need to be ready in an hour out in front with the team." Tyrone reports to Joshua with the information.

"Well then guys lets get moving before the commander comes looking for us." Joshua replies even though not in the best of moods after what happened in California. They start to move off from the steps, along with Joshua having to be helped up from his buddies.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four On The Run

Senator Hathaway having been informed by his sources from the United States in regard to James Whitmore having been shot, he wasn't able to understand the complete message as to who exactly was involved with his killing.

And having to be in Iraq, it was impossible for him to do anything about it, until he gets back to the states and take over the position that Whitmore had in the organization, however for now Jerry Brewster is in full charge of the district warehouse, along with any shipments that were supposed to have been delivered.

Noah Hathaway was caught in a rock and a hard place for the moment, having to be with the president of the united states for a special truce conference, how ironic for himself to be involved in this type of situation!

He had to force himself to make one long distance call to his friend Anthony, and find out exactly what was going with the drugs that was supposed to been sent from Korea.

Currently he was in his quarters before the next session will begin in a few hours with the Iraq government.

/

California Late evening

Anthony having to be watching the basketball game, was exhausted after finishing up several long meetings the past three days for the Loksat organization. He was relaxing in his den this evening with his legs up in the lounge chair watching the game, when his phone rang next to his desk.

He was pissed having to be disturbed, but seeing that the number was from overseas, he gets up to answer the phone right away.

"Hello, this is Anthony, how can I help you?" He asked with quiet caution.

"Anthony, it's Noah Hathaway, calling from Iraq, what is happening over there for god sake?" He replied to his long time friend and associate.

"I am afraid to say just too much Noah, your probably heard all about Whitmore being killed, and the fact now your in charge of the organization?"

"I was given a short report earlier from one of my sources from the states, otherwise I don't know anything else right now, I had thought that Jackson Hunt and his black ops group of been involved?" He questioned him from the last information he had received a few months back.

"I am afraid not Senator, someone from another Covert group was somehow involved with the murder at this point in time, otherwise there is an investigation going on this very moment."

"All right Anthony, please keep me informed in any changes that might come along, and be sure to call me right away, I will be here with the president for another four more days depending on how the talks are going."

"I will be sure sir, to keep you updated on anything that will come into my office and the organization, good night Senator."

"Take care Anthony and good night old friend." He hangs up the phone to go back to watching his basketball game, even though his team was losing anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five On The Run

Joan having packed most of the important items, she needed to take with her on the road, even though she had made the right decision, she would of never forgive herself for having to gone through with killing Hunt in the first place.

Since she has been with the covert special unit, in the ten years she was with the group, she only killed twice, both having to be self defense for the most part.

She was looking around her apartment for anything that might of been missed, even if they won't be leaving for a another two days, to have business finished up here in California.

She was worried mostly, since her position now with the group has been compromise. Maybe if she was able to fake Jackson Hunt's death, it's a possible chance they would be able to leave her alone. She would have to discuss it with Hunt, and run it by him about the idea of faking his own death.

If he decides to go through the plan, he would have to make sure his family is told, along with the fact, they would not be able to say a word to anyone, that he is actually alive and is on the run from his enemies from over the years.

She was currently waiting for Hunt to come back from running his errands, along with having to talk with sources in regard to the sale of the cocaine and other merchandise in the storage area.

/

Jackson Hunt was waiting for his friends to come and pick up the merchandise that was stolen by him and his black ops friends. He was having to be sitting in his rent vehicle on the side of the storage unit, when he sees a car and a large van pull up next to him.

He sees that it's his friend George, ex navy seal, now free lancer for the covert unit called "Cobra". George and his friends get out of the vehicles to walk over to him.

"George, how are you, old buddy?" While shaking his hand, along with the others with him from the unit."Everything is inside, do you have the payments?" He asked with great caution.

"I have!" Showing him the two brief cases filled with money." In the brief cases are Fifty million dollars combined, plus two card debit cards with the pin numbers on the papers that, I have taped have the rest of the monies in the accounts, along with a receipt to show that your two off shore accounts have the rest, are we square Jackson?" He hands the two debit cards into his hands, along with the two brief cases with the combination numbers enclosed.

"Yes, we are George, and if I acquired any further merchandise, I will be sure to inform you, your men can start taking the merchandise out of the storage unit, the cocaine and other drugs are in the front to removed very quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six On The Run

When the "Cobra" unit were done with taking all of the merchandise out of the storage bin, they were ready to leave, his friend needed to check in with Hunt having to be waiting in his rent vehicle, he was half awake, when his friend came over to him with the report they were finally done removing everything.

On knocks on the window, Hunt goes to open it. "Just to let you know buddy, we are all done, the storage bin has been locked up again, we will call you later to let you know the shipment was given out to the right people, see you!" He says, while being really careful at the same time.

"All right then, I can leave to go back to my friend's apartment, before hitting the road in a few days." He shakes his hand through the window of the car.

/

Joshua, Tyrone and Jerome were not having a good time with the exercise, it was starting to rain lightly, and it was making it hard to see having to be moving targets for the most part.

They continued on with the exercise, until they came upon something in the small pond. Joshua was the first to noticed, when all three slowly walked over to the water to see one of there unit members dead, having been shot in the back twice, it was Sergeant Jamieson from the other unit after them, he has been part of the Black Ops group for almost ten years now with no enemies on his part until now!

It was at this time they called on the walkie talkie to call the commander to end the exercise, along with explaining about finding the body in the pond three miles from the barracks.

He agreed, along with the others in charge of the exercise, while the military police were ordered to the area to investigate what was going on with the shooting.

/

When Jackson Hunt arrived back to Joan's apartment, she was asleep in the bed resting, while she was waiting for him. He walked into the apartment very quiet, not to wake her up. He had made sure the front door to the apartment was locked.

He drops off his leather jacket on the chair, he was still some what wet from the light rain. He gets out of his blacks shoes, along with his clothes, to walk into the bed room, he was feeling some what frisky at the moment, and he wanted to have rough sex with Joan, if willing!

Once he was able to get on his side of the bed, she had her back to him asleep, he was able to move his warm body into her back along with his maleness extremely hard against her.

She woke quickly to feel him next to her, she turns onto her back to have him climb over her body and placing his penis inside of her very hard with his thrust, she takes off the blankets to raise her legs up into the air to feel him better all the way, she was holding onto him for support, while he started to pick up speed.

Sometime later the both of them after three rounds were totally exhausted, along with having to be very sore.

/

Richard Castle was having a hard time trying to sleep, he had woke up once earlier from a very bad dream to really upset him, it was a good thing that it didn't bother his wife from waking up, having to be in really close to his body to get warm, her feet were cold, that he was able to tell at the moment.

He's able to slip out of bed without waking her, he went to grab his lap top to walk out onto the terrace to write or check the internet. When he turned on his lap top, there were a few e mail messages for him from his daughter Alexis, Martha and Gina asking for new up dates on his new novel "Killer Heat".

He has all of the remaining chapters on the computer, that needs to be sent out to Black Pawn publishing.

He was restless for the most part, he decided to start writing after finishing up with sending quick messages to everyone.

Once he started to write, his mind was all geared up with starting up a new story.

It was at this time when Kate Beckett went to move to reach for her husband, when she found that he wasn't in bed, she knew at the moment, that he might be out on the terrace writing.

She moves out of the bed to place on her robe, to check up on him. He was exactly where he would be, out on the terrace writing away, without a care in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is for mature audiences

Chapter Seven On The Run

When Kate walked out onto the balcony to check on her husband, she moves in front of him to have him look up from the screen of the lap top. "Kate, are you all right?" He said brusquely.

"I woke to find you not in bed, I assume, you weren't able to sleep and needed to write?" She goes to sit down into his lap to have him looked some what surprised on her behalf.

She was nice and snug against his chest, since it was too warm to be wearing a shirt of any kind. She started to play with the hairs on his chest, while he kissed her very gentle onto her lips.

She returned the kiss back to him, but this time, only much harder, before grabbing his crotch to have him jump in surprised, along with his nerves. She places her hand inside to start playing.

He tells his wife to head for the bedroom, while he shuts down his lap top. She said that she wanted to make love out here, she takes off her robe to expose her body, while she tells him to take off his shorts, to show that he was already hard in front of her.

She didn't wait for his approval, she was already wet, she went to impale herself onto him, before the both of them started to move in unison for the most part, she was enjoying every inch of him, no matter how much it might hurt inside. And she did not care one bit, she was just looking to be loved by her husband and nothing else at the moment.

Kate, could not get enough of him, he was trying his best to move quicker for her taste, she goes to pull his face into hers really rough, to kiss even harder to have them both ouf of breath, he was trying to breath, but she kept on going with her movements, while she was moaning from him hitting the right spot inside of her to drive her wild with desire, as with himself, having to be working hard, along with sweating to be soaked throughout his entire body.

After a moment or two, they both come together with the orgasms that had racked their bodies, she drops into his chest, while he slips out of her soaked.

She was excited still, while she continued to kiss him hard on his lips, he could not go no place, with his wife still sitting on his lap, she would not let him move at all, but she does get up to knelt in front to take him again, but this time into her mouth fully, to have him squeak from sexual pain, he doesn't know how much more he would able to last at this point.

He does love his wife a great deal, but she can over do it at times, for when it comes to the crazy sex, and positions.

But Castle does find the extra energy to continue on, he knows that he's going to be sore, but who cares!

After a while finally, they moved into the bedroom to continued on, this time he was more in control of the situation, having found the handcuffs to have her hands cuffed to the bedpost, along with her legs being wide opened, this time he was going to get back at her, for all of the torture, he has been threw.

"Do you know your safe word Kate?" He asked ready to pounce onto her again.

"Yes, I do Rick, it's Apples." She states in the heat of the moment.

"Good, just let me know, when your had enough of me and my penis inside of you."

"I will never have enough of your body Rick." She was ready then ever, ever though, they have been at it, awhile while outside the balcony.

He starts to move up her body, to kiss her hard trying to catch her breath, he continues on with his tongue, for which she takes fully.

Afterwards he continues on down to her opening to be in his glory, he does not stop, until she starts to wither away finally, it's at this point he enter her very hard to have her cringe slightly, to get used to his fullness inside of her, she was basically just about done, when she had several orgasms to leave her finally weak.

She hollered! " Apples!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight On The Run

Senator Hathaway having to be on Air Force one when he had gotten the call via email from his man at the Black Ops Unit up in Albany, New Jersey.

The message had told him, that another one of his key members in the group has been shot to death. This was the third member to die during the past four months. And it was not announced to the group, since the commander had thought it was for the best to keep it quiet for the most part.

He was upset at the news after reading the e mail, one of the secret service agents came over to asked on whether or not he was doing fine, since he was looking some what pale at the moment.

The Senator, had told him he was doing fine, he needed to have something to drink and eat, he was going to be heading for the dining area, to see what is going on with the president and other senators on the plane.

When he walked over, they were discussing mostly the new gun control bill, he wanted to introduce to the Congress and Senate during the next few weeks on his agenda.

Otherwise he settled in with the others to just listened, while asking for his food and drink from the flight attendant in charge.

After recharging his energies, the senator went into the back again, to write a few e mails and phone texts to his friend Anthony of the organization. He needed to find out what was the update, for when the next shipment of drugs were due into the United States. Even though millions have been lost because of Jackson Hunt, Beckett and the Black Ops members that he had hired the past months.

/

Jackson Hunt had asked on whether or not Joan wanted to go out to dinner, after getting paid for the merchandise in the storage said yes, along with a great big kiss on the lips, when he walked into the apartment, around eight o' clock at night, it would have to be some where close by.

"Are you tired Joan, the reason I asked, I would also like to take you out dancing at the dance hall three miles from here?" He asked with a grin on that lovely face of his.

That sounds wonderful Jackson, the dance hall also serves food, I have been there twice, since I have been under cover the past few years, let me go into the bedroom to chance into something slinky."

He went to sit down on the couch, after getting a Budweiser beer from the frig, while he waited for her to get dressed.

Twenty minutes later, she came out in this black and white low cut dress that was way past her knees, she had on black high heels with no stockings, along with her curly hair having to be on the top of her head, with starfish earrings with a matching bracelet, her make up, she had on dark blue eye shadow with medium red lipstick, to be just stunning to Hunt's eyes.

/

When they arrived at the Go, Go Dance Hall, the place was jumping for the evening, they were lucky to get a seat inside, but with some money in his hand, he was was to bribe the valet to let them have a seat near the dance floor.

It worked out really well for the both of them. The table was perfect. When the waitress came over, she handed them the menu, with the food listing and drinks.

It would only take a moment before deciding. " I will take the chicken in the basket with the fries, and a scotch on the rocks please." Joan said to the waitress with eyes on Jackson Hunt.

"Sir, what would you like to have to eat and drink?" She smiled at him, while Joan was watching the entire scene with her.

"Let's see, I will have the Cheeseburger and fries, with two whiskeys." He hands her a hundred dollar bill to pay for the food and drinks, along with a five dollar tip.

She walks off to place thier orders in the back. "My God!, Jackson, she was really flirting with you." She states to him looking over at the dance floor.

"I noticed, but I love you, Joan, come on let's go dancing." He gets up to take her hand onto the dance floor to the tune of Bright Eyes, a medium type of dance, not too fast or slow.

Jackson is holding Joan in his arms trying to keep pace with the motion of the song. Along with kissing her at the same time, for which she does return for the most part.

In his right ear she says. "I want to make love to you tonight later really rough in every way, would you be able to keep up with me in every aspect of the true meaning of sex.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine On The Run

After being done on the dance floor, the waitress had brought thier food over, after waiting a while with the kitchen having to be busy with the orders.

"Did you really mean it Joan, in regard to what you told me earlier?" he inquired with his question.

"Of course, I meant it Jackson, your going to be not be able to walk, when I am done with you later, but for now, there is a slow dance playing, lets go up to the dance floor, and show the young folks, how to dance the proper way."

When they had gotten onto the dance floor, it was like they have been together for years, very close together and in love.

During the slow dance, Jackson kissed Joan very passionate, for which she returned, without having a care in the world.

Most of everyone on the dance floor were young people, with only one other older couple. They were enjoying themselves from the world and thier enemies.

After a while, the dance hall was slowly getting empty with the lateness of the hour. Hunt asked Joan on whether or not she was ready to leave.

She told him yes to his answer, but what she wanted to do now was head for the beach, since it's always opened, even though there are no life guards, and the weather was in the seventies for the time of the night.

"Are you sure about this Joan?" He asked with his curious nature having to always be on his guard.

"We can go nude swimming, without anyone having to bother us for the most part Jackson, and since it's late, their won't be anyone on the beach at this hour." She replied before kissing him at the table, along with finishing up the last of thier drinks.

So far for the both of them, it's been a wonderful evening, and it's going to get even better!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten On The Run

The Loksat organization was calling a special session for thier members to discuss the latest actions, along with a video cam conference with the new man in charge with Senator Hathaway.

Anthony had ordered everyone to attend including Jerry Brewster and Susan Rollins from the district warehouse for which Whitmore was running before he was killed.

He and the Senator would be going over the numbers for the most part with the new shipments of cocaine and other drugs that will be coming into the United States, along with the huge costs to do so.

The meeting would be held at his home, upstairs in his office, it's big enough to fit 25 people.

But for now, all he needed to do was relaxed, until it would be time to begin the meeting.

/

Castle and Beckett would be leaving to go back to New York in a few days, now that his father went into hiding at the moment, while his Black Ops friends went back to their unit to regroup, until the next time his father needs them.

But for now, his wife was asleep in the bedroom after a day at the beach relaxing and swimming. He's not gone swimming in such a long time, it was plainly a great deal of fun to spend the time with his wife without the sex for a change.

But now, he was starting to feel his oats at the moment, and he wanted to fool around, that's if she would let him.

He gets out of his shoes, having broken his crazy habit finally, he took off his socks, his tee shirt and shorts to be totally nude, along with looking at his package in the living room mirror. To have him chuckle a little, his friend down below was twitching, and was looking for a partner to join in on the fun.

When he walks into the bedroom, he gets in next to his wife, with his penis next to her bottom, she knew that he was their behind her.

She turns over onto her back to have him climb on top of her with spreading her legs wide with pulling off the blankets and lifting them to be around his waist, before placing himself at her entrance, before thrusting hard to have her fingers dig into his back.

"When ever your ready Kate, please holler for your safe word, your in for the long haul right now." He says before capturing one of her perk nipples.

/

Albany, New York

After talking with their commanding officer, Joshua, Jerome and Tyrone were thinking of leaving their barracks, and the base to go on there own for a change.

They knew enough to make the connections with the proper people with the under ground and black market, they would be able to make a great deal of money, until Jackson Hunt calls them again.

And there would be a possible chance of being some what being blamed for the shooting of the soldier being found in the pond, even though, they were no where near the area.

Joshua was talking to his friends in the barracks, discussing the options of when they would be able to leave.

"I don't think Joshua, it will be a good time right now to leave, it would only make it worst on us in the first place, and besides we have nothing to hide or be gained by leaving any way."

Tyrone says to him from his top bunk.

"Don't you, guys want to make a great more money, then being here right now without having to be working, like we did with Jackson Hunt at the warehouse in California?" Joshua replied getting off his bunk upset at his friends.

"Can we discuss this further, when everyone has rested or calmed down later on, but for now, I am going to take a nap."

Joshua made the suggestion for his both buddies.

On the beach

The full moon was out this evening, shining on down the two on the sand enjoying themselves a great deal, either in the water having to be turning colder with the temperatures dropping.

But Jackson and Joan didn't care, they were making their own kind of heat with each other.

Joan was going down on Hunt for the fourth time, and was loving every inch of him with her mouth, and didn't care how hard she was doing it to him.

And besides he wasn't complaining about it at all. But she was sore that's for sure all over her entire body, breasts and her opening.

It was getting time to stop that's for sure, but she was going to make this last , to dwell on with every last drop of morsel from his lovely package.

She falls back onto the blanket exhausted finally, while Hunt was starting to laugh at her. "What's so funny Jackson, kissing him on his nose to tickle?"

"You!" He says with a grin. "I think it's time we head back to the apartment, and get some shut eye, we are both beat." Before chuckling once again before pulling at her nipple to have it hurt.

"Hey, you!, we have better leave before I attack you once again." She says in a mock expression.

When they do finally get back to the apartment, the both of them just went to bed falling asleep from total exhaustion.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11th On The Run

It was starting to be a very loud meeting, everyone was each giving their own opinions on what can be done to bring in more money for the group.

Anthony was trying to calm everyone down to keep it quiet for the most part.

He told everyone that he something to discuss that is on his agenda before going on to the next level of discussions.

"Listen everyone, we more ideas for when it comes to sales, drug shipments, stocks and anything else that will keep this us going for a long time to come, and after losing the cocaine shipments, the death of Whitmore, we need to regroup, before it does get any worst."

"What about weapons, we could start to bring them as well into the United States?" Someone from the back suggested.

"We could do that Tom, but do we know any high influence in the government officers besides Senator Hathaway?" He says while taking a sip of his scotch next to him on the desk.

"That is a very good question for the moment." His friend Tom says before pushing himself into the front of everyone.

/

Once Senator Hathaway arrived back into the states, He had a great deal things to do, once he walked into his office with speak with his secretary, there were a ton of messages, including his man Anthony in California.

He dials the number on his computer, since he was screwed up with the time difference. He didn't care at the moment.

Having to be early morning. Anthony answers in a exhausted voice, having stayed up late last night with the meeting. "Hello, who is this waking me up this early in the morning?" He says with a little bit of anger.

"It's Noah, I am sorry for waking you, my time schedule is somewhat messed up with getting in earlier, what's up Anthony?" It was at this point, he goes into detail, on what went down with the meeting with everyone.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12th On The Run

"Are you serious Anthony, do you know how much of a red flag it would be for the border patrols with the Mexican authorities, ever find out about the weapons having to be brought into the United States?" He states with a serious tone with his voice.

"It has to be done Noah, especially when the organization needs new funding to bring in the drugs from overseas, along with the men power."

"And what makes you think everyone will be in favor of this idea of yours?" Senator Hathaway says with anger.

"It was the members last night having to vote on the action over all, and ever since Hunt had destroyed the past months shipments, everyone was desperate to get things moving for the most part."

/

Joshua and his friends finally decided to leave the compound for good, even though they would be missing as AWOL, but for the three of them, they needed to look for action. By placing a call to an old friend of theirs, Jackson Hunt wasn't around right now, until he surfaces with his girlfriend Joan.

When Joshua called Brewster at the Warehouse district, he had left a message asking on whether they would be able to come back to work on a part time basics, and wanting to set up a special deal with the man to earn extra cash from the black market.

He was hoping for the best at this point, along with his two friends, while the investigation was still going on at the base with the death of the soldier found dead in the pond.

/

California

Brewster was in need of help still at the warehouse with a few of the union members holding out, when he heard the voice mail from Joshua, he was happy to hear his voice, even though the three of them had left unexpected, and just after the shooting of James Whitmore.

He was at home with his girl friend Susan, when he would be making the call back to Joshua in a few minutes, he was coming from outside having just checked his mail box, Susan was making dinner for a change instead of always calling for Chinese, it surely would be different that's for sure with Susan making a pot roast in the kitchen.

It was at this point, when Brewster told Susan he would be going into his study to make a important phone call to New York City.

When he wakes into the study, he goes to close the door for privacy. When he dials the long distance number, Joshua picks up the phone right away.

"Joshua, It's Brewster from California, are you and your friends still interested in coming back to workt the district warehouse?

"Heck yes!, when exactly do you need us?" He asked with his friends listening in on the conversation.

"Anytime Joshua, and I would be sure to make it worth your while." He says with Susan watching for his reaction.

"All right then, we will see when, we will be able to catch a flight out to California, by the way how's the hold out going on with some of the union members?"

"Still going on Joshua, but it's not as bad I thought it would be in the first place."

"Is there anything else we should know about, other then the fact, we are looking out to make extra money for the most part Jerry?"

"As I said Joshua, I will make it a worth while deal for all three of you, when your able to get here soon, I have a great deal of merchandise that needs to be moved around the city of Los Angeles."

"Very well Brewster, look for us within the next 12 hours, see you soon." He ends the call to look directly at his two friends. "Well!" He asked.

"Come on lets go back to the barracks to pack before we are actually stopped in the first place." Tyrone mention before getting up from the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13th On The Run

Joan and Hunt were waking up from their earlier day of dancing and having sex on the beach, it was three a.m. in the morning, while the moon was still shining down on the both of them on the blankets, the tide was going out for the moment, and it was time to finally go home, their was a nip in the air right now.

Joan had whispered something into his ear, to have them both fall back onto the blankets, he was starting to tickle her in places that was driving her crazy, including around her breasts and ribs.

She was able to catch him before he headed for the same area, this time, she caught him by surprise to grab his throbbing package, before she guided his penis into her opening for a quickie before leaving.

She was not disappointed at all with him, and vice versa in many ways, but now it was time to head for home and some proper sleep, and she needed it very badly, along with Hunt at his age.

Once getting to the parking lot, for where the vehicle was parked, no one was around at this time of the night, she had made sure everything was fine right now, making sure that Hunt was mainly happy with leaving, and he was...

/

Beckett having made sure everything was packed to head back home to New York City, the both of them would be leaving the day after tomorrow, since nothing has been going on the past few days, including hearing from his father Jackson Hunt.

While her husband was sleeping in the bedroom, she was mainly restless having just too much on her mind.

Was all this really worth it having to look into further the Loksat organization, even though now that James Whitmore and all of the others before him were dead mostly because of greed.

And no doubt with the new man in charge will be much worst, she would love to find out just who was Whitmore's replacement, it shouldn't be all that hard in the first place.

When she walked over to the laptop, she knew where to go in the first place.

She typed in Who is James Whitmore's replacement for the Loksat organization? She didn't really think that kind of information would actually come up on the computer, but it did anyway.

Number five men in the totem pole is now Senator Noah Hathaway. "Damn!, Was all she could say at the moment, she was hoping that Jackson Hunt and the others in the Black Ops group won't be finding out the information.

She had to stop before her blood pressure goes up for sure. She went to check on her husband, to see what he was doing at the moment.

He was talking with Haley via web cam from the P.I. office in New York City.

"So what you found Haley with your sources?" He turns to see his wife standing in the entrance of the bedroom with a curious look on her face.

"It looks like Senator Hathaway has his hands dirty in every way, his military history, is just as bad, how this man had gotten elected a Senator is beyond me, Rick."

"A great deal of money supplied to him by the organization that had funded Senator William Bracken and all of the others from over the years." He says coldly, even though it was mostly true for when it comes to the facts, and right now Kate Beckett was not liking it one bit at the moment.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14th On The Run

Joshua and his buddies were able to catch the midnight flight to California, having made sure all of thier personal belongings were with them in the first place.

Nothing was ever said about them leaving the barracks AWOL, so they assumed everything was going to be fine right now.

Joshua was having a hard time trying to get comfortable in his first class seat with his long legs, while his buddies were towards the back already asleep.

When he asked the flight attendant for help, she was able to adjust his seat to be pushed back, since their were no one behind him with this flight, she was able to give him a healthy smile, along with she will be back later to check up on him with needing anything at all.

One thing for sure, he was going to ask for her phone number, but this time, he was going to be more careful with his choice of women, after what happened with Keisha and having to be a contract killer in the first place.

Later when she did come by, she handed into his hand her phone number, since she does live out in California in the Los Angeles area, he would check her out, once he and his friends were settled again with working at the warehouse district.

But in the meantime, he had to hit the toilet before going over to speak and say hi to thank her so much for the telephone number. When she suggested about going into the bathroom for a quickie, he actually said yes.

Since the flight wasn't busy, she told one of her flight attendant friends, she would be taking a little bit of a break, and would be back later to help serve the passengers.

Since the bathroom was far from the crowded areas, she walked in taking off her panties, while he taken off his pants and shoes quickly, along with entering her at a angle that would have her seeing stars from the sudden thrust.

He had kept his hand over her mouth from the moaning, while he went for her nipple with his mouth to use his tongue in a circular moment, after a few moments, and several more thrusts, he was able to come quickly with pulling out, and taking a handful of paper towels to clean up.

When he was leaving, he told Louisa, he would call her, when he and his buddies would get settled with their work driving trucks.

/

Senator Hathaway wasn't please at all with his office having to be a real mess for the most part, despite having just gotten back from overseas, he still had a ton of messages that had to be answered, while he was switching through his phone messages, he had turned on the local news for Washington, D.C., even though the reporter was going over a recent report of a shooting coming from Albany, New York military installation.

Involving a training assignment, for where one of the officers having been found in a pond during an exercise was shot and left inside.

Further investigation following up on all Black Ops members on their where about during the operation.

Senator didn't like this fact one bit, knowing full well, just who might of killed the soldier in the first place.

He needed to call Anthony in California, to find out what his sources had to say about the incident at the installation, but then again, it could wait until he was done with his regular duties.

/

California...

Anthony was coming out of the shower at 6.30 in the morning, he had just gotten in from his morning run around the estate, he wasn't able to sleep all that well, with all of the nonsense going on with the organization business. His mind has been racing ever since the meeting with all of the members having gone over the agenda.

Walking down stairs to the kitchen area, his cell was chirping at this time of the morning. "Who the blazes is this now?" Walking over to his suit jacket of his pocket to take out his cell to answer it.

"Noah, what is going on for you to be calling me this time of the morning?" He says with anger before pulling out a seat from the kitchen table.

"We have a great deal to discuss, I might as well get started, since I am now in charge of the organization."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15th On The Run Final

"Look Anthony, we need to have a tighter ship to keep close taps on all of the merchandise coming and going out of the United States."

"I will mostly agreed with you, Senator, but right now, we need to keep a low profile since the killing of James Whitmore." He says in a rather low tone.

"What about this Jerry Brewster, can he be trusted at this point in time?" He replied.

"To tell you the truth Noah, no!, but he's at the warehouse to keep an close eye on everyone, including all of the drivers, and many of them make a great deal of money working off the books at times."

"One thing, any further word on just where Jackson Hunt had gone to Anthony?" Taking a sip of his coffee, which has now turned cold.

"He has disappeared, and no one is talking from any of my sources both here in the states and overseas, for all I know, he's on the run. Anthony trying to give the best possible honest answer.

"Very well then, we need to send out fielders to look for this Hunt, and his Black Ops group, I don't wish to be caught off guard any further." Noah replied having to be calming down a little before calling Anthony on the phone.

/

Jackson and Joan were packing up finally to go n the road, having placed all of their things in the trunk and back seat, they would be heading for Washington, D.C., he needed to meet up with this Senator Hathaway, even though not to kill but to just drive him some what crazy, for when it comes to, who is going to be dealing with in the near future, the same can be said for Joan and her employers, once they find out, she had flown the coup in the first place.

"Joan, you have everything I hope, because once we are on the run, their is no turning back at this point in time, just be very sure?" He says while waiting for her reply.

"I haven't change my mind Jackson, I am still with you all of the way, no matter what happens in the near future."

"Well then, of we go my dear." He starts up the car before heading out of the parking space and leaving a sorted past behind them.

This was the final chapter...The series will be continued with "The Elite"


End file.
